As a result of the progressively increasing use of computerized equipment, data processors and the like, more and more office locations, so-called office environments, are being fitted with coaxial outlet boxes. Depending upon the age of the building concerned, the cables leading to the outlet box are either located on outer wall-surfaces, drawn through installation conduits or trunking embodied in the walls of the building, or encased in cable ducts. Irrespective of the cable lay-out used, the coaxial cable to be connected to a coaxial terminal connector is led into a junction box, which may be either a surface mounted box or a recessed box, in which the cable is connected to a terminal connector arranged in the box cover, so as to project at right angles to the wall or the conduit front, whereafter the relevant data or terminal cable is connected to the terminal connector. Due, inter alia, to its inflexibility, the data or terminal cable, when connected, projects outwardly from the outlet box into the room in which it is fitted, thereby exposing the cable to the risk of damage as a result of heavy impacts, blows or like forces to which the cable may be inadvertently subjected when, for example, rearranging furniture in the room concerned, moving desks, chairs, tables, etc.
In order to improve to some extent the facilities for connection of data and terminal cables to the supply net, box covers have been produced which are partially accomodated in the outlet box, the box cover being provided with a center part in which the terminal connectors are located at 45.degree. to the plane of the cable inlet of the box. Although this modification has been found to be an improvement and has reduced the risk of damage to data cables connected to the outlet box, it has resulted in less space in the box for bending and manipulating the ends of the incoming coaxial cable when connecting said ends to respective terminal connectors, thereby rendering the task more difficult.
In order to provide more space within the outlet box, a further type of box cover has been proposed in which the terminal connectors are arranged on one side of a shoulder or rib which extends across the box cover and slopes at an angle of 45.degree. at said one side. Although a box cover of this construction has more internal space, difficulty is still found in bending the incoming coaxial cable for connection to the terminal connectors.